


Light Conversation, between them

by Mina_mi4847



Category: B1A4
Genre: Bad English, English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: It just a light conversation when it just the two of them. Getting teased was what Dongwoo got from his skinny leader, and a 'real action' what was he done for the leader self.





	Light Conversation, between them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it was a long time than the last I have my time to write, having a ton of works what has happened to me, currently, and I lost my muses to continuing some stories, I am really sorry. This one actually an old stories I ever write on other platform, and also I edited this stories in many ways. This one just a light one, and short, hopefully you won't end up to get bothered with my bad English since English not my native language. But, wish you enjoying the stories guys, and have a nice day!! Happy reading!

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

"I see there, let me to hug you Shinwoo-ya~" Jung Jinyoung had spoken as he seen Dongwoo playing a mini harp.

 

"For my own sake, please stop Jinyoungie... you are become scary lately." The older male had replied, flatly.

 

"So that's why you are tweeted something like 'Need An Exorcist for Jinyoungie... Sooner.'?" Asking his member, Jinyoung,the leader and the younger one showed his display phone that showing Dongwoo's last tweet.

 

"That was a yes. I guess you are have Satan... maybe Lucifer inside you." It's a joke, but since it was less-expression Dongwoo who throw it, the joke just become the worse.

 

"There seven sins was exist inside me dude, want to know why hm?" Jokingly Jinyoung reply him.

 

"Guesses it's better for me to not knowing anything." Found it as his leader bad habit, Dongwoo decided to leave as soon as he could.

 

"I wanted to say it's all because you, Shinwoo-ya~" have been replied with his teasing and ever-sexiest mien.

 

Dongwoo happened to rolled his eyes, then about to leave. He replied, "This why I want to know nothing..."

 

Knowing his mate about to leave, Jinyoung pulled the older one's hand, then hold him to been leaving. "Hey, why not just accept it all?"

 

"Accept what? You are just become scary and scary everyday," Lower his voice, Dongwoo stare other side. "and I'm a bit worry to myself as well..."

 

A smirk just appear on his face before come closer onto the older one as he found it cute, "Then, could you let me to know why are you need to be worry, Shinwoo-ya?" like he got other way to teasing Dongwoo is.

 

Dongwoo held his breath to controlling himself before he gave punch on his leader's epigastrium, after that all was done Dongwoo chose to leaving the room, perfectly, and slamming the door.

 

"Ouch—!!" It was cutting the air from Jinyoung's lung, surprised or shocked is better to describe at Dongwoo's act on him. Grimace, he was letting the older to out from their previous room. As a note, the revenge will be very sweet for Dongwoo himself. "Just—wait—my—dear—"

 

For some reason Dongwoo have a bad feeling about this all, but it's better to ignoring that all and fix all of his own stuffs first. Preparing the lunch for him and the other kids was the better choice to swiping out his bad feeling away.

 

**FIN**


End file.
